Mayor of Ruins
by ForestUmbreon
Summary: Thomas is new mayor of Pedilla, but this isn't what he had in mind. What happened to this place?


pre style="line-height: 21.299999237060547px; white-space: normal; color: #444444; font-size: 15px;"The mayor-to-be stepped off of the train. He moved over to the station entrance, and looked around carefully. The town had a quaint feel to it, certainly not what he had expected, and seemed to be quite old. The trees were long since dead, what little grass that was still alive was a pale green-yellow and the buildings needed a new coat of paint to say the /br /br /pre  
>pre style="white-space: normal;"Thomas walked out of the "SUPRISE!"br /He jumped and turned quickly to his left. It appeared as if the townsfolk had come to greet their new mayor. "You startled me!" He managed to breathe out through lungs of air. An eager dog made her way up to Thomas, holding a bunch of only slightly wilted /"Welcome to the town of Pedilla! I'm Isabel, your secretary... Oh! These are for you," Isabel added nervously, lifting the bouquet to Thomas' /"Thank you." He replied, graciously taking the flowers from Isabel. Thomas looked around at the crowd of townspeople, and after a few seconds of thinking, he added, "I look forward to meeting all of you and helping this town! I'm sure that I'll need your help too, though!" He ended and earned a loud cheer from the crowd, which finished with Isabel clapping /"I'll show you around town, so you can learn the basics... And stuff." Isabel finished uncertainly. Thomas smiled in agreement and walked by Isabel's /br /br /pre  
>pre style="white-space: normal;""This here is Main Street! We've got a supermarket, an estate agent - don't worry about him there," Isabel said, glancing at a raccoon staring at them through the window, "- a clothing shop, a sweet little model village, and Pedilla's own museum!" She finished triumphantly, as if it were rare she managed to say everything "I really appreciate this," Thomas said in a low, steady voice."br /"Not a problem! Moving on!"br /Thomas looked at Isabel whilst they were walking, only to quickly turn back. He already felt protective over Isabel; he wasn't sure why. They arrived at a large, run-down building with a window smashed and boarded up. "This is the town hall, and over there," Isabel pointed towards a building, slightly more modern than the others, "is the flea market. The town hall is where you'll do the mayor's work, and... Never mind. I'll just take you inside."br /br /br /pre  
>pre style="white-space: normal;"Despite the broken appearance on the outside, the interior of the town hall was quite pleasant. Thomas found the small kitchen area in the back, filled an empty glass bottle with water and put in his bouquet. He smiled to himself as he placed the bottle on his desk. Glancing at the padded chair in front of it, Thomas sat down and leant back. 'I really need to sort out that window,' he thought. Pausing, he looked up to see Isabel looking at him shyly. "I hope this is okay..." She said quietly, looking at the "Of course. It's wonderful,"br /"I'm glad you think so, Thomas." She said smiling /"You know what? I'd like to buy you a drink," he said with a large smile. "Oh, and you can call me Tom."br /br /br /pre  
>pre style="white-space: normal;""Drink up, before it gets cold." Brewster, the coffee salesman, handed Thomas and Isabel a mug of hot coffee. He turned around and continued to clean the surface. "So, Isabel, tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?"br "I... Well... I like drawing in my spare ti-"br /"Please can I see?" Thomas enquired quickly. Isabel pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper from a bag Thomas hadn't noticed before. Upon opening the paper, he couldn't hold down his small gasp. It was quite possible the greatest drawing he had ever seen; a sketch of the town hall, in a beautiful state - presumably before it was trashed. "It's brilliant!" Thomas exclaimed. Isabel did a quick smile in return and put her drawing away hastily. She must have been shy about letting others see it, even though it was so good and /br /br /pre  
>pre style="white-space: normal;"Together, they walked slowly back to the town hall. The sky was a beautiful orange now; a lot of time had passed. Thomas made a decision to take Isabel's hand. It may have been sudden, but he wanted to know she was really there. He gently pulled her away from the hall, and continued south. Walking carefully down the stairs, he began to pad along the sand of the beach. He led Isabel to the pier. Isabel was confused, but Thomas didn't care. All he cared about was having her. He pressed her against his body, and kissed her. It wasn't anything special, but to Thomas it meant the world. Until today he hadn't even known that Isabel existed, but it didn't matter. The few seconds she was pressed up to him was all he needed. Isabel was shocked, but glad. She had wanted him the whole day. Slowly, they draw apart. Isabel opened her eyes to see Thomas staring at them with a passion. Tom lent in, on to her shoulder, and whispered, "I'll sort this town." It was all he needed to say. He'd make the town of Pedilla a haven for the townsfolk and Isabel, and he'd be br /br /br /emMy first fanfiction! It isn't brilliant, but cut me some slack :P More chapters will be coming!/em/pre 


End file.
